Green
by Hysope
Summary: [ABANDONNEE] Fils de Mangemort, Crabbe ou Goyle au féminin: Théodore et Millicent sont plus que ça. Et en plus, ils s'aiment.
1. Green Hug

Disclaimer: rien n'à moi, tout à JKR

Un dessin accompagne chacun des chapitres de cette minific. Pour celui-ci, c'est ici: http: / hysopoldea . deviantart . com /#/d39t99t (sans les espaces)

* * *

Théodore était inquiet. Son célèbre sacro-saint calme menaçait de disparaître et certains élèves, plus intelligents que les autres et avec des sens plus affûtés (des super-sorciers, peut-être ?) , le dévisageaient, lui, le maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu, en le croisant dans les couloirs. Pourtant, un observateur extérieur à l'école remarquerait avec beaucoup de peine son agitation croissante. En effet, Il marchait du même pas qu'à son habitude, le visage toujours aussi dénué d'expression et seuls la raideur de son dos, un léger plissement du front et le serrement convulsif de sa main sur sa baguette pouvaient trahir sa nervosité.

Ses pensées, quant à elles, étaient à milles lieux du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, de ses camarades et même de son calme qui s'effilochait lentement mais sûrement. Il avait perdu Millicent et c'était, pour le moment (parce qu'il avait d'autres centres d'intérêts, et non, la victoire de Serpentard au prochain match de Quidditch n'en faisait absolument pas parti. Sauf si cela pouvait calmer Malfoy, bien sûr. Théo en avait assez des hurlements (un long POOOOOTTTTER) de celui-ci en cas de défaite contre Gryffondor. Il ne fallait d'ailleurs pas se faire d'illusion, et Théo était réaliste,c'était même sa principale qualité, ils allaient perdre et de toute façon Malfoy était toujours en colère contre Potter.), la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

Bien entendu, elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule. C'était une grande fille. Millie était forte, capable de battre à mains nues n'importe quelle fille et aussi un certain nombre de garçons de leur age, voir même plus vieux. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut l'occasion de prouver car elle le défendait plus souvent qu'à son tour, et il paraissait presque drôle de penser que cette fille forte puisse avoir besoin de l'aide de Théo. Il avait beau la dépasser d'une tête, il était bien trop efflanqué pour être une menace, sauf sur le terrain des mots ou sur celui des sorts, où, en grand bosseur, il ne craignait absolument personne.

Penser à eux comme à des amis pouvait faire rire tant ils étaient différents, physiquement comme mentalement. Théodore était solitaire, indépendant et était incapable d'user d'hypocrisie, ce qui, s'il n'était pas si silencieux, aurait pu lui causer un certain nombre de problèmes. Millicent ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne pas être entourée, au point d'accepter de suivre Parkinson dans toutes ses idioties. Leur seul point commun était leur capacité à garder le silence. Tout les deux pouvaient passer des journées entières sans émettre le moindre son, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la salle commune, il ne parlaient pas et se contentaient de regards et de contacts pour se comprendre.

En effet, malgré leurs différences de caractères, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, se soutenaient l'un l'autre depuis au moins aussi longtemps et ne se séparaient que peu. Aucun des deux n'avait lié de réels liens d'amitié avec les autres sang-purs de leur age, sauf peut-être avec Blaise Zabini, qui, même s'il n'était pas exclu de la haute société, pâtissait de la réputation de sa mère, que l'on qualifiait en chuchotant d'arriviste. Millicent s'entendait aussi, mais dans une moindre mesure, avec Daphnée Greengrass. Théodore et Millicent se protégeaient donc mutuellement du grand méchant monde et il leur paraissait plus qu'évident qu'ils se marieraient ensemble un jour, sans trop se soucier de quand ça arriverait.

Après tout, sans qu'aucun ne le dise, cet arrangement satisfaisait les deux parties concernées plus que pleinement.

Ses pas le menèrent vers une partie des sous-sols du château peu utilisée, voire totalement oubliée. Ces salles, d'anciens cachots, avaient été abandonnées pour cause d'humidité et de déprime liée à l'aspect peu reluisant de ces lieux. Déjà qu'un cours c'est pas joyeux, si en plus on s'attend à ce que les murs s'effondrent avec nous dessous… Et je ne parle pas des chaînes qui restaient accrochées aux murs, réminiscences des anciennes activités pratiquées dans ces salles.

Théodore pensait depuis un certain temps à retourner attendre Millicent dans la salle commune. Elle s'y trouvait peut-être déjà, à l'attendre dans leur canapé favori. Peut-être qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle aussi. Si c'était le cas, ils riraient bien en se retrouvant, et puis il pourrait finir de lire ce livre de sortilège qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque avec Millie appuyée contre lui. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Millicent ne pleurait pas, mais il décida de tout de même jeter un coup d'œil, par acquis de conscience. Si ce n'était pas Millicent, il n'aurait qu'à partir.

Mais Millie était là, assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés sous le menton. Elle a des nattes, pensa rapidement et stupidement Théo, avant chasser cette pensée de son esprit et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Maladroitement (n'allez pas croire que Théo n'est pas maladroit avec les sentiments. Primo, c'est un garçon. Deuxio, avoir un père Mangemort et être orphelin de mère ne vous habitue pas aux épanchements affectifs. Tertio… Bah c'est un garçon en pleine puberté, quoi !), il passa un bras dans son dos et posa sa joue sur la tête de Millicent. Il perçu son odeur, une odeur de propre qui lui évoquait un parquet brillant au soleil, et il eut envie de sourire. Les tremblements de Millie se calmèrent et il la sentit se détendre contre lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps.

Théodore était heureux. Il sentait la chaleur de sa meilleure amie contre lui et ça le rassurait. Millicent était là, à sa place, avec lui. Ca lui suffisait. Il ne lui demanda pas ce qui la faisait pleurer. Il la serrait juste contre lui. Millicent bougea, se dégagea à moitié de son étreinte pour le regarder. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et ça sonnait comme un merci. Théodore sourit, comme pour lui dire que c'était normal, que c'était son rôle. Et dans son geste à elle, dans son sourire à lui, il y avait un « Je t'aime » hésitant, plus une promesse d'avenir qu'un aveu.


	2. Green Wall

Disclaimer: rien n'à moi, tout à JKR

Un dessin accompagne chacun des chapitres de cette minific. Pour celui-ci, c'est ici: http:/ hysopoldea . deviantart . com/ art/ Green-Wall-197897817 (sans les espaces)

* * *

Millicent sourit en sentant le mur heurter son dos. D'accord, la douceur dont avait fait preuve Théo en la poussant avec délicatesse contre ce mur était la véritable raison de sa joie, plus que la présence de ce mur derrière elle dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire. Elle le savait qu'il était derrière elle, et… Elle s'emballait. Théodore, lui, paraissait encore plus terriblement sérieux que d'habitude. Peut-être était-il aussi anxieux qu'elle ? Il la regardait et elle se demanda si cette fois encore il ne se passerai rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire un mouvement vers elle, vers un changement de leur relation, avant de reculer. Théo était prudent et même si elle lui admirait cette qualité, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez.

Elle pensa un instant à faire le premier pas. Elle eut envie d'envoyer son éducation sur les roses et de se pendre au cou de son ami. De faire sa gourgandine, comme dirait sa mère, d'oser mener la danse. Elle voulait se conduire comme ces filles de moindre rang, mais bien plus libres qu'elle. Mais elle se reprit et se contenta ,comme toujours, de l'encourager du regard. Il comprendrait, Théo comprenait toujours. Elle espérait juste qu'il aurait assez de courage pour traverser l'espace qui les séparait aujourd'hui, ou du moins avant qu'elle ne meure de frustration. Elle voulait pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient ensembles. Pas pour une question de fierté ou autre chose du même genre (Regardez, j'ai un copain !), mais parce que cela lui semblait dans l'ordre des choses.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du petit Théo, après la mort de la mère de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours été un peu solitaire, un peu silencieux, il était juste plus calme, plus triste. Plus seul, aussi. Millicent appris plus tard que si elle pouvait encore voir Théodore, c'était grâce au lien d'amitié qui unissait Mrs Nott et Mrs Bulstrode. Cette vielle amitié avait poussé cette dernière à insister auprès de M Nott pour qu'ils puissent encore se voir. Le père de Théodore avait mit un certain temps avant d'accepter. Millicent se souvenait encore de ces journées à attendre et à espérer pouvoir revoir son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui pour aussi longtemps et si ça impliquait devoir attendre qu'il soit près, alors elle attendrai. Toute sa vie s'il le fallait.

Millicent n'aurai pas si longtemps à patienter. Il semblait qu'il avait enfin, après un certain temps de réflexion, prit sa décision. Théodore venait de poser sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Il était proche, très proche d'elle. Millicent se souvint de leurs batailles pour rire, des étreintes d'enfants, de tous contacts qu'ils avaient eût. Elle les avait tous beaucoup appréciés, mais, le seul qui lui avait fait autant d'effet, c'était deux semaines auparavant, quand Théodore l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour la consoler et qu'il lui avait gentiment sourit. Ce sourire lui avait provoqué la même sensation de bonheur que l'approche de Théodore. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Les yeux clairs de Théo la rassuraient. Elle sentait son odeur, mélange agréable de jour de pluie et d'encre presque sèche, et, là, juste devant elle, sa chaleur presque. Puis Millie arrêta de penser.

Les lèvres de Théo étaient douces, légères et hésitantes. Sa bouche s'était posée sur celle de Millicent comme un papillon sur une fleur. Elle était étonnée, même si elle s'y attendait. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette douceur légèrement maladroite, ni ses genoux qui faiblissaient et encore moins qu'elle oublierai comment respirer. C'était donc ça un baiser. Elle trouva cela aussi surprenant qu'agréable. Millicent acceptait et appréciait cette découverte avec un enthousiasme qu'elle ne savait pouvoir ressentir qu'avec Théodore. En effet, ce n'était que quand il était avec elle qu'elle se sentait entière. Elle aurait pu se sentir effrayée, mais c'était Theo et dans son système de valeur, cela voulait dire que ça ne pouvait être que bon pour elle. Il était toujours là pour elle. Et, de plus, elle l'aimait.

Un éclat de rire rauque les interrompit. Les lèvres de Théodore se détachèrent des siennes et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le gêneur. Face à eux se trouvait un Blaise Zabini plus que légèrement moqueur. Ils le fusillèrent du regard avec beaucoup de dignité, si, bien sûr, on faisait abstraction de leurs joues rouges et de leurs respirations un peu plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. Blaise leva les deux mains à hauteur de poitrine, paume vers l'avant, tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait au point que les coins de sa bouche menaçaient de frôler ses oreilles. Quand on ne lui parlait pas de sa mère et qu'il n'était pas devant un public dangereux pour sa réputation, Zabini était bavard et avait un humour mordant. Malheureusement, Théodore comme Millicent le savaient d'expérience.

Les yeux en amande de Blaise étaient encore plissés de son éclat de rire précédent et brillaient de joie. Millicent se demanda quand il allait enfin parler. Elle s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique et préférait en finir le plus vite possible. Zabini pouvait être gentil, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne le serait pas à cet instant, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait une possible occasion de rire de quelqu'un. Or si la situation lui paraissait risible, il allait chercher un moyen pour rendre ceci encore plus drôle à ses yeux. Blaise fit pourtant le contraire de ce qu'elle attendait. Il fit demi-tour et lança, par-dessus son épaule, en partant :

-Hey, Nott, Bulstrode, reprenez votre activité, je vais dire à Parkinson que je n'ai pas trouvé Millicent.

Ils le regardèrent partir, légèrement et agréablement surpris. Théodore avait toujours sa main sur le mur. Millicent se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Il se rendit compte avec un peu de retard qu'elle l'observait et il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de dire «suivons le conseil de Zabini». Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Théodore avant de venir cueillir celui de Millicent sur ses lèvres. C'était ça, c'était parfait.


	3. Green Sofa

Disclaimer: rien n'à moi, tout à JKR

Un dessin accompagne chacun des chapitres de cette minific. Pour celui-ci, c'est ici: http : / hysopoldea . deviantart . com / # / d3a5k6o (sans les espaces)

* * *

Théodore lisait quand un septième année fit irruption dans la salle commune, vociférant contre l'équipe de Quidditch de cette année. Il leva les yeux et retourna directement à sa lecture en voyant le capitaine fulminer. Il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, car si leur capitaine était dans l'équipe depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas le cas des autres joueurs et ceux qui passaient leur ASPICs l'année dernière étaient partis. Bilan : il avait deux nouveaux batteurs , peu dégourdis, à former. Théodore le savait, malgré son manque d'intérêt pour ce sport, parce que c'était le principal sujet de conversation chez les Serpentard cet an-ci, que trois des joueurs (dont les deux nouveaux) partageaient son dortoir et aussi parce que les colères du capitaine étaient particulièrement difficiles à manquer. Surtout juste devant la cheminée des Serpentard.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Parce qu'ils s'étaient appropriés, ou plus exactement, parce que personne à part eux ne venait s'asseoir si loin du feu, ce vieux canapé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle commune depuis le début de leur première année, Théodore devina que c'était Millicent. Il sourit à sa petite amie. Celle-ci lui répondit avant de se remettre à fusiller du regard le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Théodore dut se retenir de soupirer. Il pouvait presque lire les pensées de Millicent. Il savait très bien que des envies de meurtres traversaient en cet instant l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il se devait de la calmer. Un assassinat ferait très mal sur son CV. Théo se pencha donc vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je sais Millie, il est incapable de penser à jouer sans brutalité, et misogyne, en plus de cela. Il refuse donc catégoriquement les candidatures féminines et manque donc une moitié de sa Maison qui pourrait améliorer son équipe, à commencer par toi, qui t'es pourtant toujours très bien débrouillée sur un balai. Seulement c'est le capitaine, et il semble impossible de le changer. Après tout, si Rogue l'a nommé à ce poste, il doit avoir une certaine influence. Notre directeur tient bien trop à la coupe pour donner cette responsabilité à un incompétent. Et, de toute façon, j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de le regarder.

Bouche bée, Millicent se tourna vers son ami, sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air en suivant le mouvement de sa tête. Il était rare que Théo parle autant en si peu de temps. Il était habituellement partisan de l'utilisation du moins de mots possibles. Son meilleur ami n'aimant pas particulièrement parler. Celui-ci était retourné vers son bouquin, et seul un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rappelait le discours qu'il venait de lui débiter. Elle pensa enfin à fermer la bouche et tendit un doigt vers Théodore, toujours aussi étonnée. Il paraissait absolument passionné par son livre, au point que son visage disparaissait presque totalement derrière la couverture rouge. Elle resta un instant immobile, l'air de chercher ses mots.

-Donc tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut croire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais ton temps à brasser du vent.

-Au point de retenir tout ce que je dis ? Et tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de lui, que je le regarde, ajouta-t-elle. Tu serais pas jaloux, pas le plus grand des hasards ?

Sa dernière phrase sonnait presque comme une accusation.

-De lui ? s'exclama-t-il. Aucun risque, s'esclaffa-t-il avant de se reprendre en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança : Tu as bien meilleur goût que ça.

Au vue de son sourire, c'était la bonne chose à dire. Il s'essuya mentalement le front, plus que soulagé. C'était un bon point pour lui. Mais il semblait qu'il n'était pas totalement sorti d'affaire, les questions reprenant. Théodore pensa un instant à son cher silence, celui que, habituellement, Millicent était une des rares à respecter aussi bien que lui. Et bien ce n'était pas le cas ce jour-là, semblait-il. Il se retint de soupirer et se prépara à répondre à l'avalanche de questions qui allaient suivre. Quand elle voulait, Millicent pouvait être d'une curiosité insatiable.

-Donc, tu n'es pas jaloux ?

-Tant que tu ne me donnes pas de raison de l'être, non.

-Tu es trop rationnel, de temps en temps.

Théodore haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait donc encore raconter ?

-C'est possible de l'être trop ? demanda-t-il. Pas assez, d'accord. Mais trop…

Millicent lui adressa un sourire triste. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Après tout, il s'agissait de Théodore. Elle se décida à lui expliquer enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Quand on parle de sentiments, la raison n'a rien à faire dans la discussion.

-C'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas ce que tu racontes, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant que son visage se mette à rayonner de bonheur. Elle savait. Théodore en eut chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas du genre à dire des «je t'aime » à tout bout de champs. Mais Millicent savait entendre les mots d'amour qu'il ne prononçait pas mais qu'il pensait dans chacune de ses phrases.


End file.
